After Yu Yu Hakusho
by melodicmoonstar89
Summary: 17 years after Yusuke returns from Demon World, his life is peaceful, living with Kayko and his daughter, Sakura. But, problems arise when 14 year old Sakura starts experiencing her powers.
1. Sakura's Powers Kurama's Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, unfortunately. If I did, I wouldn't need to ask my dad to send me money for things I want.**

Chapter 1: Sakura's Powers; Kurama's advice

The story begins with Sakura Urameshi, only daughter of Yusuke and Kayko Urameshi. It was 17 years after Yusuke was completely done with the Spirit and Demon worlds. A year after he returned from Demon world after the tournament and his soul searching, he and Kayko got married. Two years later, Sakura was born. Sakura is now 14.

Sakura is slightly taller then average with long, flowing brown hair and warm brown eyes. The day starts off normally…for them…

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Sakura says as she starts to leave the house.

"Hang on one second," Kayko calls. Sakura comes to a halt in front of the door with her hand on the handle. "Where's your uniform?"

"Ummmm…"

"Go right back upstairs and change. You're going to school." Kayko ordered. "And your dad is going to make sure you do."

"But mom…" Sakura groaned.

"Go on," Kayko said. Sakura stomped up the stairs to her room, rolling her eyes. "I saw that!" she shouted after her. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke came sliding into the hallway. "I'll bring Sakura to school," he sighed.

"Good. She's already missed 3 days this week alone," Kayko told him.

"I know, I know."

Sakura came stomping down the stairs. "There, happy?" She asked her mother.

"Yes, much. Now, have a good day!" Kayko said as Sakura left, grumbling out the door.

"See ya when I get back," Yusuke said, kissing Kayko on the cheek before he followed Sakura out the door.

Yusuke and Sakura got in the car and started towards the school.

"Why don't you like going to school?" Yusuke asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura looked at him like he just asked one of the stupidest questions in the world. "Because we have to wear these stupid uniforms. School wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for the uniform. And health…" she added under her breath.

"Ah," Yusuke said. "But, you know that the only thing your mother wants is from you is to get good grades."

"I know. But, I'm still getting good grades!"

"Hmmmmm…" Yusuke trailed off. "Well, here we are. Have a good day!"

"Bye daddy," Sakura said, getting out of the car. She watched as he left and sighed.

"Hey, Sakura!" a boy with bright red hair greeted, running up to her. "You're actually in school!"

"Hey Kai. Yeah, my mom made me come today," Sakura answered him, rolling her eyes. "She's not the happiest with me right now," she added as an afterthought.

"That's too bad. Well, let's go to class seeing as how the bell just rang," Kai said, starting towards the building. Sakura sighed and followed him.

Sakura actually made it through most of her morning classes. She went to periods 1, 2, and 3, Music, Math, and English, before deciding to skip 4th period Health. She sat on the roof, a lot like her father did about 19 years previously. Sakura was actually thinking about something around the lines of what her father thought at that time. Sakura had just discovered that she could use Spirit Energy in similar ways as her dad. The whole reason she was going to skip school was to go see her father's old teacher, Genkai. (A/N Yes, I realize that Genkai would be almost or 90 years old at this point, but she led a healthy life.)

_Figures,_ Sakura thought, _The one time I want to do something besides play video games or watch something or read, she has to force me to go to school_. She sighed. _I wonder why these powers decided to appear now, though. I guess I don't really know that much about when daddy was Spirit Detective. Maybe I can go see Mr. Kurama at break_.

So, with that decided, Sakura took out her Math book and started on the Math homework for that night. When she was finished, the bell rung, signaling break time. This was when the students could eat, talk with your friends, ask teachers for help, or do homework that you didn't do the night before.

Sakura went to go see Kurama, better known around the school as Mr. Minamino.

When Sakura entered the room, there was no one there besides the red head. His hair was still the same bright red, but it was cut a little shorter. He looked up from his desk when she entered.

"Hello, Sakura," Kurama said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?" Sakura replied.

"Alright, except for the smell in this room. My last class had a dissection," he answered. "What brings you here to see me when you could be hanging around with your friends?" _Well, when you could be hanging around with Kai,_ he thought. Sakura didn't have any friends besides him. She was a little shy a lot of the time except around those she knew well.

Sakura smiled. _He doesn't miss a thing,_ she thought. "Well, there's a couple of things I'd like to ask-"

A couple of girls walked into the room. One had long, blonde hair and the other was a brunette. Sakura smiled at the brunette and waved hi. The brunette did the same. This was one person she got along with quite well.

"Mr. Minamino," the blonde said, blushing, "Can you help me? I didn't get today's lab."

Kurama sighed. "Well, Shadea, if you were to pay attention during class, maybe you would understand what was happening." He stated in his calm, yet stern, way. He turned to the brunette. "Did you not understand it either, Brin?"

Brin shook her head. "I understood it, Mr. Minamino. But I can't explain it to her. You know how bad I am at explaining things…"

"That's true…" Kurama sighed and shook his head. "Sakura, can you please wait in my office? I'll be there shortly."

"Alright. Bye Brin." Sakura answered, heading toward his office door.

"Bye Sakura," Brin said. Shadea frowned when Sakura didn't say anything to her. Sakura did not like her at all.

While Kurama was dealing with Shadea Araka, Sakura sat in a chair in front of his desk. She looked around and smiled at all the pictures on his desk. There was Kurama with his wife and Kai. There were also pictures with Yusuke, Kayko, Sakura, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei, whom no one had seen in a good few years. Shizuru was, as usual, holding a cigarette and Kuwabara was flirting with Yukina. Hiei had a scowl pointed in Kuwabara's direction while everyone else was laughing.

"I wonder whatever happened to Hiei?" Sakura thought out loud.

"No idea," Kurama said, coming into the room to hear her last comment. "I suspect something in Demon World, but it's not any of my business. Now, since the, uh, distraction is gone, what is the reason for this unexpected visit?"

"Oh! Right, well," Sakura began, "I believe I have, um, special powers."

Kurama lifted and eyebrow. "I thought you and Kai were done playing this game years ago."

She looked at him a little angrily. "I'm serious. Look," she said, pointing out her right index finger.

"All I see is…oh…" Kurama said, watching as Sakura's index finger started glowing. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"No. I know my mom would spaz and daddy, well…" Sakura trailed off.

"…Has never wanted you to become a fighter," Kurama finished.

"Right." Sakura's face flushed at this because she had secretly been learning how to fight from Kurama with Kai.

"So, what are you going to do?" Kurama asked, interested to see if she had a plan.

"Well, I was going to go see Genkai today, but mom made daddy bring me to school," Sakura answered. "So, I decided to come to you."

"I see," Kurama answered. "Hmm…that's actually the best idea."

"Really? So, can you cover for me for a few days? Please?" Sakura pleaded.

"Alright," Kurama sighed. But, on one condition."

"What?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Bring Kai with you."

"Huh?" The request surprised Sakura because, well, it was her questions.

"I believe Kai is also experiencing powers for the first time, but he won't tell me. So, I think you should go together. I could get you out right now," Kurama offered.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna just grab Kai and sneak out. Thanks for the advice!"

"Thank you for the company. No one, besides a student searching for help, usually comes in. Bye," Kurama said as Sakura left on her quest to find Kai.

It didn't take her long. Kai was coming to find Sakura. "Hey," Kai said, waving to her. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I went to go see your dad," Sakura told him. "Say, how does a trip to Genkai's temple sound?"

"Sounds fun. When do we leave?"

"Now." Sakura grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him off campus. "But first, let's stop by our houses to grab a change of clothing."

"What about class?" Kai asked. "Shouldn't we be getting our schoolwork?"

"Nevermind about that," Sakura answered. "Your dad will take care of it."

"Alright," Kai sighed, giving up. He knew that when Sakura gets on a roll, she never changes her mind.

"Don't sound so down. This'll be fun!" Sakura said, laughing at the look on Kai's face, which said "Sure, keep on telling yourself that."

They went to Sakura's house first, knowing it would be harder to get her stuff.

"I'm just going to climb to my window," Sakura told him, gesturing to the vines that went up to her window.

"Yup. Just make sure you don't get caught," Kai warned.

"I can say the same to you. With that she started climbing up. She reached the top, changed from her uniform into jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers, then climbed back down in less then 10 minutes.

"Since we're done this nerve racking part of the adventure," Kai said when she got down, "Let's go to my house for an easier trip."

"Alright. I grabbed my allowance, too, for the train ticket," Sakura told him.

Kai had an easier time getting his clothes then Sakura did since both his parents worked outside the house while Sakura's worked at home. Not to mention that Kurama told them it was all right to go. When he was done, the phone rang. It was Kurama.

"I figured you may need directions," he told Kai.

"I thought we were missing something," Sakura said. Kurama gave them the directions to the temple. After that was done, they grabbed a bite to eat and headed towards the train station where they would grab a train towards Genkai's.

Alright, this is my first shot at a Yu Yu Hakusho story on here. I would appreciate any feedback people have, including flames.

Melodic


	2. Travels and Spirit Beasts

Last time, we left of with Kai and Sakura racing off to the train station to catch a train that would take them in the direction of Genkai's temple. They caught the first train and are on the way.

After a while, Sakura gets really bored. _I wish I hadn't finished my math homework_ she thought. _I would have something to d- is that a blue stork?_

Though neither one of them realized, on the train station they go by Genkai's temple. They had just glimpsed Puu, Yusuke's spirit beast.

"Did you just see that blue stork?" Sakura asked Kai, who had also been looking out the window.

Kai looked at her weirdly. "What blue stork?" he asked, confused.

"There was something that looked like a blue something that flew by. I thought it looked like a stork," Sakura told him. "You really didn't see anything?"

"Nope," Kai told her, filing this conversation away to bring up later to Master Genkai. "So, how bored are you?" Kai asked her, trying to get her mind off of the creature he hadn't seen and she didn't know was.

"Of course!" Sakura informed Kai, rolling her eyes at the question. "This is me we're talking about. I hate sitting around!"

"Thankfully, I brought cards," Kai told her, taking a pack of cards out of his backpack.

"Yes!" Sakura cheered, earning her a 'shhhhh' from the other occupants of the train. People were preparing to go back to work and wanted it quiet. When Sakura was humming a song earlier, she had also gotten a collected 'shhhh'. So, Sakura, usually a little loud and energetic, was suffering.

They played 'Bloody Knuckles' (1) until the train stopped. Sakura was in a sour mood because Kai had beaten her the last game, making him one game ahead of her in the score.

When Kai and Sakura got off the train, they walked off in the direction that Kurama had told them to. Sakura was ecstatic to be off the train and skipped while humming down the path. Kai just walked behind, shaking his head at his skip-happy friend.

Soon after, Sakura got a little bored. "Do you have any idea how much farther until Genkai's temple?" Sakura asked Kai. Kai just shook his head. "Can I see the directions?" Sakura asked innocently.

Kai, who was used to Sakura's "innocent act", sighed and handed her the directions. "Here you go. Don't get us lost, please," Kai told her after she took the directions.

Sakura was really happy now. First, she got out of going to school and having Kai's dad cover for her. Second, she has powers. Third, she got to actually travel with someone and that someone happened to be her best friend. Lastly, SHE has the directions.

Sakura looked at the directions. "How could I get us lost since we're going in a straight line?" Sakura asked with a very confused look.

Kai's simple answer: "You get lost in your bedroom."

"I do not," Sakura answered angrily. She thought for a second. "Ok, maybe every once in a while, but that's cause someone cleans my room."

"Yup. So, was there any reason that you wanted those directions?" Kai asked, thinking he already knew the answer.

"RACE YA!" Sakura shouted, running off in the direction of Genkai's temple without another word. Kai ran after her.

They raced like that for about half an hour before they came across a huge staircase.

"Do you think they have an elevator? After that race, I'm kinda tired…" Sakura trailed off, seeing that Kai wasn't paying attention. Actually, he was going up the stairs. Sakura sighed before she ran to catch up to him.

1000 stairs later…

Sakura and Kai reached the top of the stairs. When they reached the top, they heavily sat on the last step, catching their breath.

"I –huff- never –huff- want to –huff- see a stair –huff- AGAIN!" Sakura declared, trying to catch her breath.

"Who knew that a person would have this many steps to their house. Not to mention Genkai must be, what, about 90?" Kai said in reply.

"Well, yes, but if you were coming here, dimwits, you should have expected that," a new, older voice told them with the same air as someone commenting on the weather.

Sakura jumped while Kai turned around. "Hi Genkai," Kai greeted. Sakura did the same after getting up from falling down a couple stairs.

"Let me guess. The daughter of the dimwit and Kurama's son?" Genkai asked. Genkai did not look too much older then after Yusuke came back from Demon World.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, forgetting about the dimwit comment.

Kai answered for Genkai. "Probably because of our energy…"

"Well, you tried. Kurama sent a message to me that you two would be coming," Genkai informed them. Kai and Sakura looked at each other with a confused look on their face. "He gave me a telepathic message…"

"Oh, right!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to look like she already knew that. "I was just testing to see if you were the real Genkai."

"Sure you were," Kai commented.

"Anyway, you two aren't the only ones coming today. I'm expecting a girl from your school to also co- oh, Puu!" Genkai exclaimed.

Puu came flying out of no where with his trademark "Puuuuuu!" and tackled Sakura. Puu had shrunk back to the form he originally had 2.

Sakura caught the little fluff-ball and looked at it, squirming to get out of her grasp and get to her. "Ummmm…what is this?" Sakura asked Genkai.

"That would be Puu, your father's spirit beast. He won't hurt you," Genkai told her, amused at both Sakura's reaction to Puu and Puu's reaction to Sakura. _Well, I can tell that the girl's not completely like her father. It looks, though, as if Sakura's got a new friend_ Genkai thought.

"What's a Spirit Beast?" Sakura asked, letting the little creature come a little closer. During the inspection, she had held Puu out away from her.

"A Spirit Beast is a creature that hatches and takes on a form based on what's in your soul," Genkai informed both Sakura and Kai since it was obvious neither knew what it was.

"So you're telling me that this…this…" Sakura started, not knowing what to call Puu and not wanting to offend it.

"His name is Puu," Genkai told her.

"Thanks. So, you're telling me that Puu is basically what my dad is like on the inside?" Sakura asked.

"I think that is what she is saying," Kai replied. Sakura and Kai looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Well, first things first, I need to test you three when she gets here. Until then, you two can do something as long as you don't go snooping around or break anything," Genkai told them, leaving to go inside the temple. "And don't bug me!"

"Easy enough. Want to keep playing Bloody Knuckles?" Kai asked Sakura, who looked like she wanted to go see how many buttons she could push before Genkai lost her temper.

"Alright. I'll beat you this time, Kai," Sakura told him before they settled on the ground to play, Puu sitting in Sakura's lap.

10 games later, Genkai came out. She watched them play the game, but it was obvious she was waiting for someone. Finally, the person she was waiting for came.

"Ah, yes, the third person I'm to help get a grip on their powers," Genkai said, not looking thrilled but not looking angry. Sakura and Kai stood up. Sakura let out a little gasp when she saw the person. It was…

(1) Bloody Knuckles is a card game that my friends and I play. For those of you who don't know how to play, you pass four cards out to each person. When you're done that, you have to take the top card on the deck and place it down next to the deck face up. Whoever goes first gets a choice; they can either draw a card from the deck and put it in their hand, discarding a card, or they can pick up the card on the pile where the face up cards are and discard a card. You can pick up other cards that have been dropped. When you think you have the lowest, you can knock or you can wait until the deck disappears (and for all you smartalicks out there, the deck does NOT literally disappear, they go to the other pile). The person with the lowest amount of card numbers wins. Jacks, Queens, and Kings equal 10, Aces equal 1, and 7's equal 0.

(2) In my story, Puu is usually in his normal, small, incredibly cute form. Every so often, like the beginning, he will be in phoenix form.

Oooooo…cliffhanger. I hate when people do that, but I'm going to do it anyway. Sorry this took so long but with a bunch of things happening, such as a constant battle with my bedroom, I haven't had time (the bedroom's winning…not that I'm trying too hard anyway). I've also been reading a bit. If this chapter wasn't quite like the last chapter, please tell me. Oh, and I would like to say thanks and reply to my few reviewers:

**AlchemistKosame: Thank you, thank you. I love all compliments. Keep them coming! And I'm not afraid of your "wrath"**

**Betabonanza: Thank you for the review! Yes, Hiei will be in this story. I don't quite know when, how, where, and why, but he will be here.**

**Saarah14: Thank you for the review! Your story is really good.**

Also, if anyone wants to give me any ideas (I'm always happy to get new names especially), feel free to share. Please comment. You can even flame. Just know, you can rant and rave all you want, but I will keep writing .


	3. Friends and Tests

**Chapter 3: Friends and Tests (sorry. Forgot this last time…)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Independence Day, White Christmas, or the Yu Yu Hakusho theme song. They belong to Martina McBride, Bing Crosby, and whoever wrote the theme song in Japanese.)**

The person who appeared was no other then Brin Ishida, Sakura's friend from school.

"Hey! I didn't know you two were going to be here!" Brin exclaimed.

"Well, we didn't know you were going to be here! Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Why are you here?" Brin asked.

"I asked you first!"

"So, I'm older. Youngest goes first!"

"You're only older by 2 days! That hardly matters, anyway."

"It doesn't matter, I'm-"

"If you would be QUIET, I would be able to explain it to you," Genkai snapped, tired of the tennis match between the two girls.

The match was quite funny. On the one hand, we've got Brin who was a tall black hair, brilliant blue eyed girl pretending to have a serious fight with Sakura, who was slightly shorter with brown hair and warm brown eyes, not wanting to lose. Competition between friends did not begin and end with Kai, the bright redhead with emerald green eyes who currently had a huge sweatdrop.

"Now, you three are here for a reason. One, Kai, you are beginning to experience your power over plants like your father, am I correct?" Genkai asked.

Kai looked surprised. "How did you…"

Genkai waved her hand like it was nothing. "Your father hinted that you may be experiencing them. He said that the plants were acting weird around you."

"Oh…" Kai trailed off.

"Now, two, Brin is here because as of late, the powers of the Ishida clan have been taking root, am I correct?" Genkai asked the girl.

"Yes. As you well know, my family hasn't been able to use any spiritual powers in the past two hundred years. Therefore, when I started showing signs of powers, my parents suggested you, even though you are…" Brin stopped, not wanting to go on.

"Old. Almost grandma-like. Except without the feeling of one, that warm feeling and smell of freshly-baked cookies," Sakura answered for Brin.

"Thank you, Sakura. I can tell that you will be as fun to teach as your father," Genkai stated. "So, three, Sakura is here because she just realized that she can use the Spirit Gun, am I right?"

"Yup. And Kurama called you and told you, am I right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Miss Smart Alick, Kurama did mention something about your Spirit Gun. He also mentioned that the three of you are friends, am I right?" Genkai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," all three replied. Well, Sakura had a little more to add. "That was a really stupid question…"

"Sakura, hush," Kai said, the first to know that Sakura was getting on Genkai's nerves, since normally a vein wouldn't be popping in someone's forehead. Sakura went quiet.

"Now, it's too late to start our training. Why don't we go in and play some games…" Genkai said as she was heading to the temple. Brin, Kai, and Sakura all exchanged confused looks before following.

To those of you who have not watched A New Apprentice lately, you may not remember the special games exactly. When they all entered, Genkai's three new students looked very confused as it looked like Genkai wanted them to sing, punch a punch strength game, and play a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Ummm…what do playing games have anything to do with powers of any kind?" Brin asked.

"We can't complain. At least we're not balancing on spikes yet," Sakura commented, remembering the training stories her father told her. They were the only stories he told her.

"We balance on spikes?" Brin asked, slightly wary of her new training.

"And we, what was it? Sleep with snakes?" Kai added, not noticing the way Brin's face kept on getting a little green.

"That's enough talking about the training you'll be going through-" Genkai started before being interrupted.

"You mean we're really going to sleep with snakes and balance on spikes?" Brin asked in surprise.

"Yes, you will. Anyway, these games are to test your spiritual powers. The karaoke machine tests your spirit powers ability to grow. The rock, paper, scissors game will test your spiritual awareness. The punching game will test your destructive powers now, Genkai explained to them. "Any questions?" They all shook their head. "Well, then, start. You can each get a machine to yourself."

Sakura headed straight for the karaoke machine. She loved singing. She looked down at the pages in front of her and saw that they were blank.

"Ummm…Genkai?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Genkai replied, looking up from her game. She was playing a game called Goblin City (hmmmm…wonder where that came from?).

"There's no word on this sheet of paper," Sakura informed her.

"Just sing something. Doesn't matter what words you choose. Just pick something about 2 minutes long," Genkai told the confused girl.

"Alright," Sakura said before taking a deep breath. She started singing Independence Day.

Well she seemed all right by dawn's early light 

_Though she looked a little worried and weak.__  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinking again__  
But daddy left his proof on her cheek.__  
I was only eight years old that summer__  
And always seemed to be in the way.__  
So I took myself down to the fair in town__  
On Independence Day._

_Well word gets around in a small, small town__  
They said he was a dangerous man.__  
But momma was proud and she stood her ground__  
She knew she was on the losing end.__  
Some folks whispered, some folks talked__  
But everybody looked the other way.__  
And when time ran out there was no one about  
__On Independence Day._

_Let freedom ring,__  
Let the white dove sing,__  
Let the whole world know that today__  
Is a day of reckoning.__  
Let the weak be strong__  
Let the right be wrong__  
Oh, let's go away__  
Make the guilty pay__  
It's Independence Day!_

"That's enough, Sakura," Genkai said. "You're first test is done. Congratulations, you passed."

"Woohoo! What's next?" Sakura asked.

"Whichever one you choose. Both are free," Genkai told her.

"Huh?" Sakura looked and saw that both Kai and Brin were looking at her with their mouths open. "What?"

"You were glowing…" Brin said.

"Your score was also 130…that beat the high score on this one…" Kai told her, voice in shock.

"Oh, well, I'm going to do the punching game. What did you guys get?" Sakura asked, curious to know what her friends got.

"I got 100 on the punching game and 15 out of 15 on the rock, paper, scissors," Brin told her before taking her turn on the karaoke. She started singing the Japanese theme song of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"I got 130 on the punching game and got 13 out of 15 on the rock, paper, scissors," Kai told her, shaking off his shock of seeing Sakura glow like that.

"Alright, well, off to the punching game!" Sakura said cheerfully. She ran over there, put on the glove, and punched. She got a slightly lower score then Kai, 115. After that, she went to the rock, paper, scissors game. As hard as she tried, she could only get 4 out of 15.

"Ummm…what does it mean when you get a low score on the rock paper scissors game?" Sakura asked Brin as they waited for Kai to finish singing White Christmas.

"Why did you sing a Christmas song?" Brin asked, curious.

"I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head," Kai said defensively.

"What did you two get on it?" Sakura asked, curious as to how they did since she had such a fun time just singing for that one.

"Brin got a nice score of 95 while Kai…he got a score of 50," Genkai told them.

"Well, at least someone can't laugh at my spirit awareness," Sakura said, a grin on her face.

"Or lack of one," Kai muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear. Sakura's face got really red, showing embarrassment at her low score.

"Alright, would you like to know where you will be sleeping?" Genkai asked. Brin looked at her watch and was surprised to see that it was almost 9. If she were at home, she would have played video games for another hour at least. However, she felt like she didn't have that option.

"Why not?" Kai said, wanting to get situated, then call his dad on the cell phone Kurama had given him.

"Follow me," Genkai said, walking down a hall. There were three doors. "You may choose who sleeps where. Last time I had more then two students, we had to stay in a cavern on a mountain, away from anything around people. They were demons," she said, answering their puzzled looks. "This room is mine," she said, pointing at the one furthest away. "Stay up as late as you like. However, we will be getting up early."

"How early?" Sakura asked.

"Around 6 at the latest," Genkai told her. "Good-night." She walked into her room, smiling at the teens' open jaws.

Kai was the first to recover. "6:00? That's a little early," he commented. Sakura and Brin looked at him like he had horns.

"A little early?" they asked him, surprised at the comment. "I don't think I've gotten up that early in my life!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, who's sleeping where?" Brin asked, deciding they should probably get to sleep.

It was decided that Brin, Sakura, and Puu (who had flown away at Sakura's karaoke test) would sleep in the larger room while Kai would sleep in the other room. Little did they know that someone was watching them…

**Oooooo! Who's watching them? Is it a demon? A stalker? Shadea jealous that Brin left? I know, but you don't! The answer will be revealed in the next couple chapters. You can tell me who you think it is.****  
I know I'm being evil. But, I will leave you with a little knowledge of what happens next chapter. Yusuke finds out where Sakura is…**

**Oh, and thanks to my reviewers! Happy Thanksgiving!**

**DiMeraslover: Thanks for what you said! I'm glad you liked it!**

**AlchemistKosame: Yes, I liked that idea myself. And, sorry, but I left you at a little bit of another cliffhanger. And you will not get any info out of me, by the way.**


	4. Puu is Excitable

**_Chapter 4: Puu is Excitable_**

The next morning, Sakura and Brin were woken up by a very excited Puu. Waking up, the two girls realized that the sun wasn't up.

"Darn it, Puu, why did you feel the need to wake us up?" Brin said, kinda cross.

"Maybe it's because he hasn't seen anybody for a long time. Except Genkai," Sakura said, looking thoughtful. "Although I would rather have him wake us up at dawn next time…"

"Can't blame him, I guess. Can you imagine only seeing Genkai for over a year?"

"I think I would have nightmares. Let's wake up Kai so we can start getting ready," Sakura suggested, already heading to his room to bust open the door.

Kai was already up and dressed. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Sakura wasn't happy. "Hey, you're supposed to be sleeping!"

"Sakura, if you're up, it's pretty much guaranteed that pretty much everyone else is awake," Kai commented.

"This is true…hey! That wasn't very nice!" Sakura told him, glaring. A moment later, she was also glaring at Brin because she was laughing. "Now, should we go eat before we're forced to take part in what my dad called the evil boot camp?"

"Sure. But, did you see where we're supposed to eat last night?" Brin asked as they heard a growl come from her stomach.

"You have to earn you meals here. Fifty laps around my temple before breakfast," Genkai said as she exited her bedroom down the hall.

Sakura groaned. "Fifty? Before we eat?" she said, unbelieving.

"Do you wanna make that one hundred laps?"

Sakura was going to say something, most likely landing them with the new laps, but Kai covered her mouth and answered for her. "Nope, fifty is fine. Come on, the sooner we get the laps done, the sooner we can eat," he told Sakura and Brin, leading Sakura out with his hand still covering her mouth. Brin followed quickly, wanting to get this over with so she could eat.

Sakura, after glaring at Kai, started to run the laps. For her, though, she started slowly because she takes a while to fully wake up if she doesn't have hot chocolate. The warm drink wakes her up better then anything and she HATES coffee. After the first ten laps, though, she was running up to speed.

Brin was used to waking up and working first thing in the morning. Her problem is she usually gets something to eat and she is more of a short distance runner then one that has endurance. She really started to slow down after a while. As a matter of fact, Genkai kept on coming up to her and pushing her to make her run faster. A couple of times, Brin snarled at her.

Kai was the lucky one. While Brin and Sakura either took a while to warm up or started running out of energy, Kai kept a steady pace throughout his laps. His mornings of waking up early and running for a while helping him more then Sakura's training in the mornings or how Brin was trained. But, it still took a while…

Meanwhile, back at Sakura's house…

Yusuke woke up early for him. Actually, he thinks it might have been the earliest he had woken up since his experience at the evil boot camp. Yusuke was trying to pinpoint why he was up so early when he realized the reason had nothing to do with him at all. Through the weird connection between Puu and himself, he was able to determine the reason he was awake was because Puu was excited about something.

_Why would the little fuzzball be excited over at Grandma's house, anyway? _He thought, confused. Yusuke realized he was not going to be going to sleep again anytime soon. He decided to get up without waking Kayko and get ready to go see what was up with the little monster.

At the "Evil Boot Camp"…

Sakura, after getting into "Sugar High" mode without the sugar, was able to get around the temple quickly. When she finished and went inside, Kai was already done, calmly eating his breakfast, consisting of toast and orange juice. The breakfast of champions! Sakura wanted way more then that after the workout she was just forced to do.

"Any pancakes around here?" she asked Kai.

He shrugged. "It's fend for yourself and if Genkai has the ingredients…" Kai explained to her before his face paled considerably.

"Umm…Kai, are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

Brin, who had just stopped and stood kinda beside Kai, looked where he was looking. "Hey, Sakura, do you know who that is?" Brin asked, pointing towards the entrance where a guy was being ambushed by a little blue ball.

Sakura spun around and went very, very white. The man that was being ambushed by a little blue ball, which could be identified as Puu, was her father.

"Oh, no. It's my dad! What am I going to do?" She asked Brin and Kai, desperate. When they shrugged, she started looking for a hiding place. Not seeing one immediately and knowing she couldn't outrun her father, she ran before he looked in her direction.

While Sakura was just exiting the back door, Yusuke went in the front. He started when he saw Kai. "What are you doing here, Kai?" Yusuke asked, not looking forward to what Kai was going to say. Yusuke knew that Kai and Sakura went almost everywhere together.

"Visiting Genkai on a lovely day…" Kai trailed off, inwardly cursing Sakura for running off and leaving him to deal with Yusuke.

Brin spoke up. "We were giving Genkai some company, seeing as how not too many people come up this way."

Yusuke looked over at her. "And you are…?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Brin Ishida. I'm one of Sakura's friends," she answered.

Yusuke took this opportunity. "And where is my darling daughter?"

"I don't know. Didn't she say she wanted to stay home?" Brin asked Kai.

Before Kai could answer, Yusuke snorted. "I don't believe that for a second. Where is Sakura?"

Again, before Kai could answer, he was interrupted. This time, it was Genkai. "Well, hello. Longtime no see, dimwit."

"Hello grandma. Where is Sakura? She's probably around here somewhere," Yusuke commented.

"If you think so, you're welcome to look around. But first, I want to talk to you…" Genkai replied, getting behind Yusuke and taking him into another room. Before exiting, she looked at Kai and pointed at the roof.

Kai laughed. "Well, I know where to find Sakura now."

"Where? Why did Genkai point at the roof when Mr. Urameshi couldn't see?" Brin asked.

"Because when Sakura ran, she must have found a way to get onto the roof of the temple. It was going to be one of my first places to look, actually," Kai answered.

"Doesn't she always hang out on the roof at school?" Brin asked.

"Yes. She likes being up high. Let's go find her. Maybe bring her a piece of toast since she didn't get those pancakes," Kai said, grabbing some toast and leaving the room. Brin stared after him for a moment before following.

Sakura, meanwhile, had found her way onto the roof. There was a vine on a side of the temple that grew up the wall, so she just climbed up it.

'Why does dad always find out what I'm up to? Well, except for the training…' Sakura thought, thinking about the past. There was the time she tried to sneak chocolate from the store…and when she was grounded, she tried to escape to Kai's house…

"Hey, Sakura," Kai said, interrupting her thoughts. She jumped and nearly fell of the roof.

"Kai! Don't do that to a girl when she's on the roof of an old lady's place trying to stay out of her father's sight!" Sakura yelled down to him. Then she blinked as she realized Yusuke could probably hear her when she yelled. "Thanks to you, now I need a new hiding place, and quickly."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Brin said, holding the toast like a peace offering (which it was, as Sakura looked about to attack Kai).

"Genkai is talking to your dad inside. But, I think he already knew you were here," Kai added.

"Great…now I wonder what my dad will say now. I'm doing something he doesn't want me to and he gets a lecture…" Sakura grumbled unhappily as she came off the roof. Then she took the toast from Brin. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you think your dad will get very angry when he finds out?" Brin asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, then looked at Kai. "Do you remember what he said he would do if he found out I had been training when I was supposed to be at school?"

"I think he was going to ban you from whatever it was that gave you the idea," Kai said.

"Well, then dad would have to ban me from himself, my finger, and your dad," Sakura commented, thinking about all the factors that went into her decision to come here.

"Speaking of your dad, here comes the joyful man himself," Kai said, pointing to where an entertained looking Genkai followed an obviously fuming Yusuke.

As Yusuke walked up, Sakura looked up at him, gulped, and waved. "Hey, dad. Lovely weather, isn't it? Did you do something different with your hair? It looks good," She said, hoping to slightly break down his foul mood.

It didn't work.

A/N: OMG! I updated this story! We can do a happy dance now! Alright, time to grovel. What happened was last year my computer decided it hated me and decided not to work. Then, a couple months later around the end of January I was typing it, but then the word processor I was using decided to be a poop and freeze up, erasing everything I had. For a while I didn't do anything as I was busy with school, not to mention I was very angry and didn't want to write for a while. When I went to type some more for my story, I couldn't remember what I had for chapters 2+3, so I didn't have the flow of the story (2+3 were on my computer). So, my brother somehow got my other computer to work and I started writing this one. But, then I crashed my hard-drive. Thankfully, I had this saved to a thumb-drive. I've been working on it on my brother's laptop and been waiting for a chance to put this one up. I should be working on chapter 5 with Yusuke's reaction soon and I should have a hard-drive to be able to have internet again. Wow, long author's note. I'll leave you all here.


End file.
